


[L'adjectif de votre choix] X-men

by moonlake



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlake/pseuds/moonlake
Summary: Après les évènements du film X-Men 3, de nombreux futurs peuvent s'écrire.Toutefois, lorsque le futur semble si funeste qu'il finirait réécrit, faute de mieux...Il est temps de déplacer les pièces, qui semblaient alors sans rôle sur le grand échiquier.Magneto, en stratège expérimenté, sait qu'alors, rien ne vaut un bon Gambit,pour gagner l'avantage décisif et révéler le potentiel de ces pièces, jusqu'alors ignorées.Contient de nombreux éléments s'appuyant sur le comicverse et le Meta/Fandom X-men.Une ode assumée, sans clichés, à la gloire de Gambit (Remy LeBeau).





	1. Ouverture avec le cavalier : Gambit

Dans un bar tranquille, un homme.  
Il porte des lunettes de soleil, est ce une célébrité ?  
Peu importe, personne ne fait attention a lui.

En effet, on fête les fiançailles d'un certain Roger.  
Et l'homme continue d'écrire dans son calepin.  
Puis, il quitte le bar, un bâton à la main.

Finalement, c'était peut être un aveugle, ou un malvoyant ?  
Cela expliquerait aussi les lunettes...

Mais, le calepin ? comment pouvait il le lire ?  
Oh, en même temps, il écrivait, il lisait pas.

Roger est déjà bien imbibé d'alcool, il s'en fiche un peu du coup.  


* * *

  
Dehors, tout est calme.  
On ne croirait pas que des sentinelles soient passées il y a quelques jours.  
Logan n'est plus... Sa "fille" l'a remplacé.

Les choses ont bien changées en quelques années.

Une certaine Marie je-sais-plus-quoi défend la cause des mutants  
et met en avant son choix de guérir de la mutation,  
pour prouver que les mutants ne sont pas "différents des humains".

Alors, faut il se normaliser pour être accepté ?  
C'est le message qui semble ressortir en ce moment.

Les sentinelles, ces dangers permanents ont même été reprogrammés  
pour ne plus traquer les mutants "soignés".

"Bonsoir monsieur.  
\--Bonne soirée à vous aussi Madame."

* * *

Il se faufile par une ruelle mais je peux le suivre quand même.  
Il faut que je lui parle, tant mieux si il m'a repérée...

Il ne se retourne même pas pour m'adresser la parole...  
"Que me voulez vous ? Je n'ai rien à vous donner."

"Nous souhaiterions louer vos services.  
\--Qui 'Nous', exactement ?"

Dois je lui répondre ? Oh et puis il le saura bien assez tôt.  
"La résistance mutante, selon les conseils du général Magnéto."

"...ça peut m'intéresser...Que souhaitez vous que je vole ?  
\--La dernière version du 'curateur', au centre médical."  


* * *

  
"Et avec quel complice pouvez vous y entrer ?  
Parce que vous savez que l'accès au produit est impossible sans une personne autorisée."

Finalement, cette femme me fait face, son corps semble se liquéfier, puis...  
C'est cette Marie truc, qui se tient maintenant, face à moi.  
"Hum, Miss-Tique, est ce bien ça ?  
\--C'est 'Mystique' et oui, on va entrer avec l'aide de cette Malicia traitresse!"

[...]

Après une courte délibération, on me promet 500$.  
C'est peu, vu les risques, mais comme c'est une cause intéressante...  
"Marché conclu!"

 

* * *

* * *

 

Je suis déguisé en infirmier et la tique, elle, se fait passer pour la Marie.

Les gardes à l'entrée ne sont pas très suspicieux.

Mais, on n'a pas de passe, pour le niveau de sécurité suivant...

Mais, coup de chance, un type, s'apprête à sortir de la zone sécurisée!

Je demande à la tique de prendre la forme d'une infirmière...

Comme si de rien n'était, nous nous approchons de ce type en blouse blasé...  
Un peu de parlotte pour distraire son attention :  
"Voyons, Raymond, mon service finit trop tard...  
\--J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, me m'abandonnez pas...  
Géraldine, enfin, vous savez ce que je ressens...."

Et, hop, ni vu ni connu, j'ai le passe du "Pédiatre Emeu" que l'on vient juste de frôler.  
...  
Dire que les parent peuvent choisir de faire subir le traitement à leurs enfants...

Je comprends que cet 'Autruche' soit blasé et dépité.  


* * *

  
Après avoir passé quelques couloirs, selon le plan que j'ai appris par cœur, la voilà : 

La chambre forte!  
En reprenant la forme de Malicia je peux ouvrir la porte sécurisée.  
(Ces verrous biométriques sont vraiment faciles à berner...)

  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Remy fait ses acrobaties pour atteindre le "remède",  
sans déclencher un seul détecteur de pression!  
J'y serais peut être arrivée seule...  
Mais c'est plus sûr avec quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières.  
Et, ce type est peut être même plus agile que moi!

  
On ressort de là sans problème et on quitte le centre médical illico presto. 

* * *

* * *

  
Voilà, on est dans les égouts avec les morlocks.  
Magnéto supervise la création du nouvel antidote.

Des pistolets "humaniseurs", voilà ce qu'ils utilisent,  
en plus des injection médicalisées.

Et, tout le temps ils améliorent la résistance du produit aux antidotes,  
nécessitant d'obtenir un nouvel échantillon régulièrement. 

* * *

 

Il y a un jeune enfant qui regarde Gambit bizarrement.  
Il s'appelle Emule. Et son pouvoir lui permet de voir les mondes alternatifs proches.

Un peu comme de la prescience...

Ce monde est "l'un des seuls proches a ne pas être effacé ensuite" ?  
D'après ses visions, les mondes les plus proches finiront effacés dans leurs futurs.

Mais pas le leur, parce qu'il peut n'être pas nécessaire de le faire.  
Ce monde a une chance de subsister alors il faut s'y accrocher.

Magnéto s'adresse à Remy et lui explique que ce serait parce que,  
dans ce monde il est venu dans cette ville, plutôt qu'une autre.

Pourquoi être venu ici d'ailleurs ?  
Surement pour secouer cette Marie truc.

 

* * *

 

"Alors, voici le plan."

Le logement de Marie se trouve en banlieue, c'est une petite maison tranquille.  
L'objectif est d'enlever Marie et de lui substituer Mystique.

"Et ensuite ?  
\--Nous devons la ramener à notre cause si l'on veut éviter que  
tous les mutants se trouvent forcés de se diminuer pour rester en vie."

 

* * *

* * *

 

Deux plans sont prévus, selon qui ouvrira la porte :  
1) Un, simple, si Marie ouvre.  
_(A base de coup de manchette pour l'assommer et de substitution par Mystique)_  
2) Un, plus complexe, si Boby ouvre

  
Remy sonne à la porte.  
On entend Boby, dans le vestibule, annoncer :  
"Ne te dérange pas, chérie, je vais ouvrir!"

...Bien sûr, il faut appliquer le plan plus complexe...  
Gambit et Mystique s'en doutaient...

C'est pourquoi, au préalable, ils avaient crochetée une fenêtre,  
pour avoir un point d'entrée et fournir un moyen :  
-Pour Mystique, de se faufiler à l'intérieur.  
-Pour Gambit, de prendre livraison et de sortir 'le colis' de la maison.  


* * *

Mystique vient de rentrer dans la maison.

  
Boby ouvre la porte à Gambit.

"Il est très tard ! Que voulez vous ?  
\--'Monsieur', je représente une société familiale d'animation de fêtes.  
Une fête à animer ? Mettre de la vie dans une réunion grillade ?  
Nous organisons tout pour vous! Nous fournissons même des jeux de société!  
Pourquoi pas une démonstration de 'cool-art' ?  
Nous proposons aussi des spectacles de prestidigitation ainsi que...  
\--Non, non... On n'est pas intéressés!  
\--Alors, un paquet de cartes ? On a toujours besoin d'un paquet de cartes...  
\--Ecoutez! On n'a besoin de rien!  
...Alors partez ou j'appelle la police!  
...  
\--D'accord, d'accord, je pars...  
Mais, c'est tant pis pour vous, Monsieur..."

  
Les démarcheurs... Boby les déteste, surtout juste après le diner.  
"Chérie, ce n'était rien...  
Un simple représentant... en animation de fête. Enfin, je crois.  
\--OK, merci!  
Tu veux regarder la télé avec moi ?  
\--Je sais pas, je pensais qu'on allait se détendre.  
\--On peut se détendre devant la télé!  
\--Oui, pourquoi pas... Après tout..."

* * *

'La tique' a mise Malicia hors de combat _(un bon coup de manchette comme pour le plan simple)_.  
Puis, elle a déplacée la traitresse, dans la pièce adjacente, donnant sur la fenêtre ouverte.

Pendant que Mystique endort la vigilance de Boby, Gambit sort discrètement la Marie...  
Ensuite, il faut la porter jusqu'au repère de la résistance, sans éveiller l'attention.

  
Hmf... Elle est plus lourde qu'il l'aurait cru...  
Pas trop lourde quand même! Allez hop! Comme un sac à patate!

En avant! Après la fenêtre, il faut s'enfuir sans se faire repérer...  
Comme d'habitude, en somme!

 

* * *

* * *

  
"Hmm... Où suis-je ?"  
...  
"Oh... Non!" pense Malicia. "J'ai été enlevée... Piégée comme une imbécile!"  
...  
"Enfin, ça devrait aller, c'est une petite fille qui fait le guet!"

Malicia a les mains attachées, mais ce n'est pas grave, elle est assez douée de ses jambes!  
Elle se prépare à donner un bon coup de pied par derrière à sa geôlière...  
Mais...  
La petite fille bloque sa frappe sans effort!  
Puis, dans un mouvement si rapide, que Malicia ne peut voir qu'un flash...  
Deux griffes sont dangereusement proches de sa carotide!

 

"Bien tenté, ma chérie! Mais je me doutais que chaton n'aurais aucun mal à t'arrêter.  
\--Etait-ce un test ? Montres-toi, pourriture!  
\--Oh... Des mots bien durs que cela..."

Gambit passe donc la porte pendant que 'chaton' X-23 tient toujours en joue Malicia.

Malicia : Oh... Mais c'est l'étoile montante des voleurs mutants!  
'Roque'? 'Coup-du-berger'? C'est un truc comme ça, non ?  
Gambit : Fais pas ta maligne! Tu sais pourquoi t'es là!

Malicia : Oui, c'est encore pour "me ramener dans le droit chemin"...  
Mais, c'est le droit chemin, ce que je fais!  
Une fois les mutants acceptés, ils retrouveront progressivement le droit à leurs pouvoirs!

Gambit : Non! Les non-mutants imposeront de plus en plus de conditions.  
...En tout cas, c'est ce que mes boss pensent.  


* * *

  
Malicia : Et maintenant, quoi ?  
Gambit : Chaton va t'attacher solidement à ce poteau, tout simplement.  
Vois-tu, chérie, le test a prouvé que c'est nécessaire...

Malicia : Arrêtes avec tes 'chérie' et 'chaton' !  
Est ce que je t'appelle 'charmeur', moi ?!

Gambit : Bien... Va pour 'charmeur', 'chérie'!

  
_Sur ce, Gambit laisse Malicia aux bon soins de X-23, refermant la porte derrière lui._


	2. X-23, chatons et puces

La première fois que X-23 a rencontré Remy, c'était à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Après que Logan ne soit plus là, X-23 a vagabondé sans vrai but.  
C'était vraiment étrange : Logan semblait encore capable de luter...  
Mais le poison de l'adamantium dominait maintenant son pouvoir de guérison.

Laura préférait ne pas trop penser au fait que ce même poison était en elle...

Pour tirer Logan de son "long sommeil", il faudrait retirer tout son adamantium.  
Puis, en espérant que son étincelle est encore là...  
S'en remettre à son pouvoir d'auto-guérison, pour le ramener d'entre les limbes.

Autant dire que l'espoir de revoir son père-grand-frère était mince.

* * *

"X-23" se faisait donc appeler "Laura" et cherchait à trouver sa voie, maintenant libre.

Et, c'est, alors que des types louches s'intéressaient un peu trop à elle, que Remy apparu.  
Il se présenta alors comme son oncle, mettant au défi les hommes de l'importuner.

Ce n'est pas que X-23 n'aurait pas pu se défendre...  
Mais elle ne voulait pas encore laisser des tranches de viande, derrière elle.  
C'était plus agréable d'éviter le combat, cette fois ci.

* * *

Gambit connaissait Logan. Ils étaient "plus-ou-moins-amis".  
Gambit, avant d'être un voleur mutant, est "Remy LeBeau", cet humain attentionné, avant tout.  
Ainsi, Remy la logea un temps, dans son petit appartement de la Nouvelle Orléans,  
pendant qu'elle pleurait Logan, sa seule famille, disparu, victime du poison de l'adamantium.

* * *

Remy avait des chats, trois chats, offerts par une dame à qui il avait rendu service.

Elle se sentait comme un quatrième chat, pour lui, vu l'attention qu'il accordait à ceux ci...  
(C'était comme si ces chats étaient ses enfants, à le voir s'en occuper.)

Et, après avoir discuté avec lui de ses chats et de leur similitude avec elle...  
Gambit lui proposa de l'appeler "chaton" plutôt que "wolverine", pour l'instant.

Laura trouvait ça bien mieux comme alias que X-23.  
Et, elle ne se sentait ni prête à, ni l'envie de, remplacer père-grand-frère.

* * *

Remy aussi utilisait un alias, "Remi Boudreau" :

> Dans cette ville, les gens connaissent presque tous mon nom, mais pas mon visage.  
>  Tant que je porte ces lunettes noires, les gens ne peuvent pas savoir...  
>  Pas savoir que je suis "Remy LeBeau, le banni aux yeux infernaux" !

Je m'interrogeais quand même : "C'est pas un alias trop évident ?"

Et il me répondait sans hésiter : "La meilleure cachette est souvent la plus évidente."

* * *

* * *

Oh... Voilà que notre "invitée" s'agite...  
"Hey! Toi, petite! Est-ce que je vais rester clouer là tout le temps ?" injective-t-elle...

Je comprends... Elle ne veux pas perdre sa dignité, en pourrissant ici comme une malpropre.

  
"Madame Anne-Marie, une chambre vous est réservée.  
\--Alors, pourquoi dois-je rester ici ?  
\--Pour ressentir l'impuissance des mutants, je crois ?"

Derrière la porte, Remy était là, à nouveau.  
Remy : Alors, Madame Anne-Marie se sent prête à rejoindre ses quartiers ?

Malicia : Et, il écoute aux portes...  
Remy : Oh, ne m'en voulez pas...  
"Magneto" a calculé que vous vous sentiriez plus coopérative, à partir de maintenant...  
Malicia : Parce que le syndrome de Stockholm devrait opérer, à présent ?  
Remy : Je suppose.

* * *

Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, Malicia quitte ce "cachot des égouts sordides".  
Marchant parmi les tunnels, elle est précédée de Gambit et suivie de près par X-23.

Après une demi douzaine de minutes, Malicia est dans un studio, confortablement aménagée...  
Mais, toujours dans les égouts...

Gambit : C'est pas parce qu'on vit là, qu'on ne peut pas avoir le tout confort.

Malicia : D'accord, je vais réfléchir à votre point de vue.  
Mais, je crois qu'il va falloir que vous me laissiez tranquille, pour ça...

Gambit : Pas de problème...

* * *

Après avoir bien refermé la porte, à clé, puis barré la porte, parce qu'on ne sait jamais...  
Gambit et X-23 s'en retournait vers la zone de réunion, discutant tranquillement :

X-23 : Je sais pas si je serais restée ici, si t'étais pas venu.  
Gambit : Oui, t'es comme moi, pas encore à l'aise avec cette situation.  
Mais, ce Magneto... Il avait tout prévu, je suis sûr!

X-23 : Me recruter pour te mettre en confiance et te recruter pour me mettre en confiance.  
Mouais... C'est vrai que ça me plait pas trop.

Gambit : En même temps, ils doivent respecter nos choix, sinon on s'en va.  
Donc, en étant un peu sur nos gardes, ça devrait aller.

* * *

* * *

Magneto savait qu'il marchait sur des œufs.  
Il était persuadé que ses idéaux étaient nobles.  
Mais il ne fallait froisser aucun de ses alliés résistants, de peur que tout éclate!

Gambit et X-23, qui venaient de rejoindre la réunion étaient de ces alliés précieux.  
Gambit agissait selon sa volonté, de faire les choses, qui lui semblent justes.  
X-23 était motivée par son envie, de trouver sa place, sans devoir vivre de destruction.

Il ne devait donc, ni froisser les idéaux de Remy, ni traiter X-23 comme une "arme".

  
Gambit : Est ce que la pression est trop grande, Magnus ?  
Magneto : Vous avez compris la situation, bien sûr.  
...Mais, qui vous a dit que mon surnom était "Magnus" ?  
Gambit : Tout le monde et personne.  
Magneto : Je vois.

  
X-23 : Et, maintenant ?  
Gambit : Oui, je suppose que vous attendez plus de nous,  
que de simplement voler des produits pour votre cause...  
Magneto : En effet...  
Et, je pense que notre invitée va commencer à reconsidérer sa situation.  
Mystique : Pendant ce temps là, on vas essayer de ralentir les sentinelles.

Magneto : Je propose que nous détruisions les entrepôts de puces électroniques...  
Emule : Oui... Les puces, elles sont fondamentales... Les sentinelles...

  
Gambit : Ne peuvent-ils pas utiliser d'autres puces ?  
Magneto : Ils peuvent, mais ce sera plus difficile pour eux de remplacer des sentinelles,  
pour un certain temps et dans un certain rayon autour de la ville.

Gambit : C'est donc une première étape d'un plus grand plan...  
Magneto : Oui... Un plan général, dont je vous communiquerais les détails,  
qui dépendent, bien sûr, de comment nous réussirons chaque étape.

  
Berserker : Il faut un plan qui représente un danger minimal pour chacun de nous.  
Gambit : Bien entendu.  
Sacrifier les morlocks pour un "plus grand objectif" est inacceptable!  
X-23 : *acquiesce de la tête*

* * *

Magneto : L'idée est, d'abord, d'amener Malicia à contribuer à cette mission.  
Cela l'aidera à comprendre et à adhérer à notre cause.

Gambit : Alors, l'antidote que vous lui avez injecté...  
Ce n'était pas un placebo, pour lui faire croire avoir retrouvé ses pouvoir ?  
Magneto : Non, cet antidote devrait vraiment marcher.  
Malgré la durée d'inhibition du pouvoir, le "remède" utilisé était très basique.  
Préparer un antidote pour elle ne posait donc aucun problème!

  
X-23 : Hmm... Mais, pourquoi elle nous aiderait pour les sentinelles ?  
Je croyais qu'elle était pour le système de contrôle des mutants ?

Magneto : Vois-tu, petite...  
Les choses ne sont jamais simples et tu le sais.  
Nous n'avons pas cessé de suivre ses discours et allocutions publiques.  
Et, nous en avons retiré que Malicia tolère le remède, comme un moyen d'apaisement du conflit.  
Mais, le conflit, lui, la répugne!

Gambit : D'accord, sans ses pouvoirs, elle s'était conditionnée ce rôle de médiateur.  
...Je suppose qu'elle, et ce Boby, avaient choisi le "remède anti-mutation",  
parce que chacun d'eux, préférait une vie de couple normale à son pouvoir ?

Magneto : C'est... Plus compliqué...  
Malicia a choisie le remède pour rester proche de Boby, en effet.  
Mais, Boby, lui, n'a jamais abandonné ses pouvoir...  
Il bénéficie juste d'un passe droit, en tant que "compagnon de Anne-Marie".

Mystique : Autant dire qu'il ne vas pas aimer le petit mot que je lui ai laissé...

* * *

C'est le matin.  
Boby a regardé la télé, tranquillement, avec 'Annie' jusqu'à être épuisé.  
Il n'aurait pas cru que, simplement regarder la télé avec elle, le rendrait si heureux.

Annie n'est pas dans le lit ? Elle s'est levée tôt, sûrement.  
Boby descend à la cuisine et ne voit personne.  
Annie est certainement dans la salle de bain.  
Oui, ça lui arrive de prendre une douche le matin. Souvent pour le surprendre ensuite...

  
Perdu dans ses douces rêveries, Boby décide de prendre du jus d'orange dans le frigo.  
Mais, lorsqu'il referme la porte, il y a un mot :

> J'ai passé une super soirée en ta compagnie, Boby.  
>  Malheureusement, j'ai du te quitter lorsque tu t'endormais,  
>  après t'avoir porté dans ton lit.  
>  (Tu pèses ton poids, mon gaillard. Alors diminue un peu sur les chips!)
> 
> Lorsque tu lira ça, Malicia aura déjà trouvé ses marques,  
>  dans les appartements que nous lui avons préparé, pour son séjour parmi nous.  
>  Ne nous en veux pas trop.  
>  On ne peut pas tous vivre dans l'opulence, comme toi.
> 
> Ci joint, un cadeau du "démarcheur" d'hier.  
>  Bises.
> 
> Mystique

Accrochée avec le mot, il y avait une carte de valet de pique. Pourquoi cette carte ?  
Ho... Le saligaud à cagoule! Il osait l'insulter!  
Ils avaient enlevée Annie et ils se moquaient de lui, en prime.

Sûrement qu'ils l'avaient enlevée pour commettre un méfait.  
Il allait voir avec le comité de lutte contre les mutants!  
Ils le paieraient de s'être payés sa tête!


	3. Sentinelle de glace

Malicia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, sur le point de se battre, physiquement,  
pour l'avenir des mutants, avec, à nouveau, à ses cotés, un mutant aux griffes de métal.

  
Malicia : Et, comment force-t-on le mur d'enceinte ?  
L'un des mutants, ici présent peut il faire fondre les murs ?

X-23 : Oui, on a quelqu'un comme ça. Mais ce serait dangereux pour lui.  
Malicia : ... Je comprends, il serait trop longtemps une cible facile.  
X-23 : C'est pour ça que Gambit est parti voler une voiture bélier!

Malicia : Et, après ? Comment on rentre ? On sera encore des proies faciles!  
X-23 : C'est là qu'on est pas bêtes...  
On va rentrer par le coté opposé de où la voiture va charger!

 

* * *

Ou-là... Cela faisait longtemps que Gambit n'avait pas conduit un truc à moteur.  
Mais, bon... N'ayons l'air de rien et gardons un visage serein.  
Que penserait Malicia, si elle le voyait sortir de cette voiture, avec cette mine défaite...

  
D'ailleurs, Malicia était là, bien sagement, à attendre, à coté de X-23.

Sortant de la voiture, avec l'allure la plus fière possible...  
Gambit : Mesdames! Votre voiturier est arrivé!  
Malicia : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette voiturette ?

Gambit : Quoi ?! Mais c'est pourtant évident! C'est une Logan!  
Quelle autre voiture choisir, pour charger tête baissée!?

...  
Malicia : Et, toi, ça te dérange pas ?!  
X-23 : Non, je trouve même ça plutôt drôle! papa-grand-frère aurait aimé.

Gambit : Content que ça te fasse plaisir, chaton!  
Bien... Maintenant, préparez vous à courir! Contact!

* * *

Gambit met le contact, sans regarder, avec juste sa main à l'intérieur de la voiture.  
Gambit : Et, voilà, tout est dans le doigté!  
Malicia : Ah-Ah... *sarcastique...*

  
Ainsi Logan charge, à toute vitesse vers le mur d'enceinte, autour de "l'entrepôt à puces".  
Pendant ce temps là, les trois mutants courent, à toutes jambes,  
pour atteindre l'autre coté du mur d'enceinte, lorsque l'alarme se déclenchera...  
Et que ces zozos de gardes porteront toute leur attention sur la voiture bélier!

 

* * *

* * *

Tout le monde est près :  
Magneto supervise l'opération en surveillant le bâtiment, depuis la colline à coté.  
Mystique est prête à jouer son rôle, Malicia a collectée les pouvoirs nécessaires...  
Et Gambit et X-23 seront en première ligne, pour accéder à la chambre froide des puces.

Gambit est, bien entendu, responsable du talkie walkie...

Gambit : Roger, Magnus, on est près. Les morlocks sont partis avec "sésame". (A vous.)

Magneto : Bien. Les gardes ont braqués les projecteurs sur la voiture bélier.  
Mais il ne sont pas encore à coté de la voiture pour l'analyser.  
Vous avez le temps, mais restez aux aguets. (A vous.)

Gambit : On est en route. Appelez si il y a un problème. (Terminé)

  
Et, sur ce, on peut voir Malicia, X-23 et Gambit s'avancer dans un couloir,  
menant vers l'antichambre de l'entrepôt des puces indispensables aux sentinelles.

 

* * *

* * *

La salle dans laquelle les trois mutants aboutissent est assez grande.  
(100 mètres par 100 environ)  
Au nord de la salle, à 12 heures, ils peuvent deviner La porte menant à la pièce réfrigérée,  
contenant les précieux composants, et que leurs alliés sont en train de déverrouiller.  
("sésame" ouvre les verrous biométriques, puis les morlocks désactivent les sécurités.)

A part les colonnes et les tuyaux, la pièce est vide.  
Ils notent juste qu'il y a une passerelle en hauteur, à l'ouest,  
à laquelle ils pourraient accéder, s'il le voulaient, par un escalier.  
Mais, peu importe, puisque leur objectif, c'est la porte, au nord.

Bien sûr, ils se doutent que ce ne sera pas simple...  
Et, évidemment, c'est à ce moment là que l'affrontement commence.

* * *

Une salve de blocs de glace siffle vers le groupe.  
X-23 : Sur vos gardes!

Par réflexe, X-23 tranche les blocs en morceaux, qui s'écrasent au sol.  
Mais, les blocs continuent d'arriver. Et maintenant, c'est elle qu'ils ciblent!

X-23 cours donc, toutes griffes sorties vers le mur est,  
tout en esquivant la glace, qui explose en un feux d'artifice de givre.  
La jeune fille continue d'esquiver la glace qui la suit,  
en escaladant le mur, rapidement et avec grande aisance, grâce à ses griffes.  
Elle se place alors à l'abri des salves de glace, en se projetant dans les airs,  
afin d'atterrir au dessus de l'un des énormes tuyaux qui traversent la pièce.

Tout en faisant ces acrobaties, X-23 crie à gambit : "10 heures, 40 degrés!"

Aussitôt, Remy lance, dans la direction indiquée, les éclats de glaces qu'il avait chargés,  
pendant que le générateur de glaçon, bouillonnant de rage, s'acharnait sur "chaton".

  
C'est dans un grésillement sifflant que Boby entend les contre-projectiles arriver.  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir, et il sent la glace lui éclater en pleine poitrine!

Heureusement, la couche de glace organique qui le protège a amorti le choc,  
ce qui lui laisse la force d'aller s'abriter derrière la colonne, là où il était caché avant.

Boby : Fichu beau parleur! Tu pouvais pas laisser "Anrie" tranquille!?

 

* * *

Les paroles de Boby résonnent dans la pièce.  
Gambit pimente la discussion qu'ils ont commencée, avec des salves d'éclats de glace chargés,  
parce que le combat est loin de s'arrêter lorsque l'on discute...

Gambit : Désolé, mais Malicia ne peut plus trouver grâce à leurs yeux...  
Elle est entrée en contact avec des rebelles, ça suffit à la disqualifier.  
*explosion de glace*

Iceberg : Mais, c'est de votre faute!!!  
Gambit : Ouaip! Mais ça, il s'en fichent. T'avais compris ça, hein, chérie ?  
*explosion de glace*

Malicia : Oui. C'est bien la preuve que tu faisais fausse route en croyant à leurs salamalecs!  
Iceberg : Non, "Anrie", tu ne peux pas croire en eux! On était heureux comme ça...  
*explosion de glace*

Gambit : Désolé, collègue, mais on n'avait pas le choix. Tu ferais mieux de nous rejoindre.  
Iceberg : Vous rejoindre... Ce n'serait pas mieux que de me terrer à l'institut Xavier!  
*explosion de glace*

Gambit : Je suis désolé, mais ils ne te reprendront pas...  
Iceberg : Encore avec tes "désolés". C'est pas ça qui nous ramènera notre bonheur.  
Malicia : C'était un bonheur illusoire, Boby...  
Et, si tu peux me permettre, t'as bien besoin d'exercice! Tu manges trop de chips!  
*explosion de glace*

* * *

Boby : C'était très intéressant, tout ça. Mais, vous savez...  
Je n'ai qu'un objectif. Gagner du temps pour que la cavalerie vous tombe dessus!  
Gambit : Cela tombe bien, c'est pareil pour nous!

Boby n'a pas le temps de dire "Hein?!" que X-23 lui plonge dessus!  
En quelques secondes, il est immobilisé, et tenu en joue par une paire de griffes.

X-23 : Bon, vu le temps que vous avez mis à parler... La porte devrait être débloquée.

Iceberg : Pas possible! Il y a trop de portes biométriques à ouvrir...  
S'il te plais, "Anrie" écoute moi! Enfuis toi! Fais quelque chose!

Malicia : Désolé, mais "Anrie" n'est pas en mesure de t'entendre.  
Iceberg : Blague pas... "Anne-Marie". S'il te plait...

  
Malicia? : Je me demande comment tu peux confondre une imposteur avec la vraie...  
A croire que tes sentiments ne sont pas véritable...

Boby s'est encore fait berner...  
Et Iceberg ne peut que se morfondre en voyant Mystique reprendre sa forme naturelle,  
pendant qu'elle aide Gambit à ouvrir la porte de la chambre froide.

* * *

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les multiples Malicias convergent en une seule personne,  
après avoir repris leur aspect normal.  
Malicia : Une bonne chose de faite!

Magneto avait aussi recruté l'homme multiple.  
Et, avant de l'envoyer pour dieu sait quelle mission..  
il lui avait demandé de laisser Malicia absorber ses pouvoirs.

Malicia n'aimait pas trop avoir les souvenirs de Mystique,  
mais c'était mieux que ceux de l'homme multiple, même si, au fond, c'était un chic type.

Les Morlocks venaient de désactiver les différentes consoles de sécurité.  
"sésame", la combinaison de "Multiple" et de "Mystique" était vraiment parfaite,  
pour passer toutes les sécurités biométriques, à grande vitesse!

  
Berserker : Bien, Madame, je crois qu'on peut se retirer.  
Malicia : En effet. Tous le monde! On part! Hop, hop, hop!  
Direction le point de rendez vous. Mais on reste prudent!

* * *

* * *

Pendant ce temps (encore) Gambit et Mystique préparent la destruction des puces.  
Ils ne peuvent pas se contenter de laisser Gambit charger les puces,  
parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils s'en sortent vivant, après tout...

Ils ont donc placé des explosifs de puissance modérée aux points stratégiques de la pièce...  
Ils coupent le système de refroidissement, afin que les puces soient abimées par la chaleur...  
Voilà, ça devrait suffire pour rendre tous ces composants hors d'usage!

  
De son côté, X-23 a forcé Iceberg à descendre les escaliers.  
X-23 : Finalement, on l'emmène, je suppose ?  
Gambit : Oui, on l'emmène. Pour lui, c'est ça où la disgrâce.

Iceberg : Mais, je veux parler à Malicia!  
Mystique : Tu pourras, ne t'en fais pas.

Gambit : Bien, pas le temps de trainer ou on fini en confetti!  
Direction le point de rendez vous, en vitesse.  
Chaton, tu le garde à l'œil, quand même.

X-23 : Aucun problème! Allez, c'est l'heure de faire un peu de jogging!

* * *

* * *

Malicia faisait l'appel, s'assurant ainsi que tous les morlocks étaient présents.  
Et, avec soulagement, elle pu conclure par l'affirmative.

Il ne restait qu'à attendre les trois autres : X-23, Gambit et Mystique.  
Si ils tardaient à arriver, ils devaient grimper la colline et rejoindre Magneto.

Le parc qui servait de point de rendez vous était désert, à part eux.  
Ils étaient cachés entre les arbres et surveillaient l'entrée.

  
Lorsque Malicia vue que Boby était avec les trois autres mutants,  
elle dû se retenir de les rejoindre immédiatement.  
If fallait être sûr que Boby ne tentait pas de les piéger.

Mais, dès que Gambit fit le signe "RAS" (tenir en avant un as de trèfle) ...  
Malicia se montra et fit signe au groupe de s'avancer entre les arbres.  
Là elle pouvait enfin avoir cette discussion sereine, mais nécessaire, avec Boby.

* * *

Malicia : Désolée, Boby, mais les circonstances ont changées...  
Ils ont dû t'expliquer qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible, à notre condition d'avant...

Boby : Oui, la polymorphe et le casanova me l'ont déjà dit...  
Mais, notre vie d'avant n'était-elle pas agréable ?

Malicia : Tu sais bien que, cette vie d'avant, était aussi dû aux circonstances.  
De fait, cela ne change pas grand chose à maintenant.

Boby : Alors, ça veut dire que c'est fini, nous deux ?  
Malicia : Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que tu veux ?  
...  
Boby : Non! Mais, je croyais que le charmeur...  
Malicia : Ah, Gambit ? Non. Il agit juste comme ça pour se donner une contenance...

  
Gambit n'aime pas le fait que quelqu'un soulève le fait qu'il joue les décontractés,  
alors qu'il reste hanté par le poids du passé.  
X-23 le regarde comme pour lui dire : "T'inquiètes pas!"

  
Pendant ce temps, Malicia et Iceberg partagent une accolade,  
à la fois pour célébrer leurs retrouvailles et pour signer leur réconciliation.  
Mystique, lance alors un regard vers Gambit et X-23, ayant l'air de dire "Quelle farce!"

 

Mais, finalement, quelques instant après la fin de l'accolade controversée...  
Iceberg : cela veut dire que je suis maintenant dans le même bateau ?  
Malicia : Oui, on va essayer de trouver un vrai équilibre,  
dans des circonstances plus honnêtes et respectueux, de nous même comme de nos semblables.

*Le silence reigne pendant un moment*

Malicia : Donc, je suppose que vous avez choisit l'option de recruter Iceberg ?

Gambit : Oui, on le surveillera de près, mais je suis sûr que c'était prévu par le patron :  
"Soit on recrute Iceberg, soit on met Boby hors jeu."  
...  
Et, comme je préfère éviter de devoir mettre des gens hors jeu...  
Voilà! Bienvenue parmi nous, ami "terroriste"!

...  
Iceberg : Je vous considère plus comme des "rebelles" que des "terroriste", maintenant...  
Et... Je vais tenter de m'amender.  
A vrai dire, tout ce que je veux, c'est être heureux avec Malicia.  
Peut être que ça va mieux marcher maintenant. En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

  
Gambit : Bien... Tu répètera tout ça au patron. Cela devrait lui convenir.

Berserker : Oui, en avant, petite randonnée vers le haut de la colline!

* * *

* * *

* * *

Après que Iceberg ai été officiellement accepté dans l'équipe par Magneto,  
il était temps de revenir, avec lui, au bercail.

Ainsi...  
De retour dans les égouts et leur salle de réunion, les rebelles mutants font le point.  
Gambit : Bien, on a récupéré Iceberg. Alors, c'est quoi la prochaine étape, Magnus ?

Magneto : Pour défendre nos intérêts, on va devoir s'attaquer à un labo de haute sécurité.  
Pour ça, il nous faut recruter un allié aux pouvoirs immenses...

  
Pendant que Magneto parle et que tous s'interrogent sur qui peut être cet allié,  
des pas se font entendre dans le passage menant à la salle de réunion...

Magneto : Bien... Alors, pour commencer, afin d'amener cet allié en ces lieux,  
nous aurons besoin du concours de la personne que voici !

Et, alors que l'intéressé sort alors de l'ombre pour se présenter au groupe...  
X-23, laisse échapper un "Ohh..." étouffé par les pleurs de l'émotion.


	4. Rétractables

Encore une fois, Deadpool tente de s'infiltrer dans l'institut Xavier.  
Encore une fois, cette gamine et ce colosse d'acier le repoussent.

 

Colossus : Bon, tu n'en a pas marre ?!  
Tu ne trouvera rien sur Wolverine, ici!  
Aux dernières nouvelles, il est peut être mort, alors...

Deadpool : Je suis au courant des rumeurs. Mais...  
C'est le meilleur endroit pour retrouver sa piste, parce que...  
Ouaip, j'le sens, il peut pas être mort, ce serait trop tragique pour cette histoire.  
C'est pas une histoire tragique. C'est une comédie parodique et critique, j'en suis sûr!

 

Pendant que le mercenaire déblatère sur l'essence de cette histoire, la jeune fille l'attrape,  
puis lui fait traverser le mur d'enceinte, avant de retirer ses bras du mur.

Deadpool : Ah... J'aurais préféré passer par le portail... Fichue passe muraille.

* * *

??? : OK, Mec! Tu me cherches, c'est ça ?!  
Deadpool : Ahh... je le savais! C'est une de ces histoires où personne ne meurt!

Logan : Ah, vraiment... Je sais pas pourquoi on doit s'encombrer d'un type comme toi.  
Deadpool : Parce que je suis populaire ? Je sais pas.  
j'ai pas encore complètement cerné l'esprit de l'auteur...

...

Gambit : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de l'immobiliser...  
Malicia : Ouaip, d'accord avec le charmeur, cette fois!

...

Iceberg : Vous voulez que je le refroidisse ? Ou on utilise les chaines ?  
X-23 : Je vote pour les deux.

Deadpool : Ouais, ouais. Même sans entrave je vous suis...  
Votre chef sait sûrement que je ferais tout pour en apprendre plus sur Wolvy!

* * *

Et, ainsi, c'est entravé par de lourdes chaines et à moitié couvert de glace,  
que Deadpool à été ramené dans les égouts, comme un sac à patates, par Logan.

Deadpool : L'auteur a un truc avec les sacs à patates... Hum...

  
Gambit : Encore a délirer ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? Un truc avec Logan ?  
Deadpool : Ouais, c'est possible qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs viennent de lui.  
C'est pas clairement établi. Cela dépend de la continuité...  
Et je sais pas trop laquelle s'applique ici. Pas sûr que l'auteur lui même le sache...  
Mais Wolverine est important vis à vis de ma personne.

  
Gambit : "La continuité" ? Emule, est ce que ça un rapport avec les mondes alternatifs ?  
Emule : Il parle peut être de ça... Oui. Les mondes un peu différents...  
Peuvent avoir des variations... au niveau des origines des pouvoirs...

Gambit : Et tu cherches à savoir d'où viennent tes pouvoirs ?  
Deadpool : Je cherche à savoir ce que Wolvy sait, ouaip!

Logan : Pas de bol, P'tit Mec, je me rappelle pas de grand chose...

 

* * *

Deadpool : ... Hum... Faut que je vois votre chef.  
Moi aussi j'ai entendu les rumeurs comme quoi Logan était mort.  
Et, les types de chez Xavier aussi ils pensaient ça...  
...  
Et, je comprends que ta mort ne convient pas, à l'esprit de cette histoire...  
Mais, Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu peux avoir échappé à la mort!

Logan : Je peux te l'expliquer, si tu veux...

 

C'est alors que Magneto passe la porte du cachot et affirme avec autorité :  
"Je vais lui répondre! Tu voulais parler au 'chef' ? Et bien, ici, c'est moi!"

Magneto :

> J'ai récupéré Logan, aux limites de sombrer dans les limbes.  
>  J'ai retiré l'intégralité de l'adamantimum qui était sur ses os...  
>  Puis, il lui a fallu plusieurs semaines pour revenir à lui.

Deadpool : Ah, OK... Alors, c'est toi, le type qui contrôle le métal ?  
Magneto : En effet, je contrôle le métal, par la pensée.

* * *

Le silence règne, pendant que le prisonnier laisse son regard analyser la pièce,  
ainsi que les mutants qui y sont présents...

Deadpool : Donc, le glaçon, l'aspirateur à énergie... Le générateur d'énergie...  
Un mutant surement inventé pour l'occasion...  
Et la petite, c'est la fameuse petite sœur de Wolvy, non ?

X-23 : Comment t'as entendu parler de moi ?  
Deadpool : Les journaux. Je lis quand même,  
en tout cas, tout ce qui ressemble à des infos sur Wolvy.  
Logan : Tu est près à traquer une gamine ?

Deadpool : ... Au début, oui...  
Mais, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec quelqu'un, en chemin...  
Et j'ai préféré revenir enquêter par ici.

  
Gambit : Des problèmes ? ... Pourtant...  
Hum... Je commence à comprendre...

  
Deadpool : Ouais, je crois que cagoule a saisi la situation.  
Je suis pas un type assez stable pour aider une équipe comme la votre.  
Je suis l'appât pour ce "problème" qui me poursuit.

 

* * *

Gambit s'interroge sur "l'allié" qui pourrait être à la poursuite de Deadpool  
et que Magneto voudrait faire adhérer à leur cause.

Malicia s'étonne de voir "charmeur" ne pas cacher son coté pensif, pour une fois...  
Mais, au fond tout ça n'a pas d'importance.  
En effet, tous ont compris que Magneto avait un autre allié que Deadpool, en tête.  
Il aurait peut être dû leur dire, tout de même.

  
Deadpool : Ah, l'auteur... T'as eu une idée bien bizarre!  
Surtout que... Attends! _J'ai fais ça ?!_  
Oh... Je vois, l'auteur est un tendre... C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais tué personne!

  
Boby : Encore à parler comme si on était que des personnages...

"Mais, Boby était loin de s'imaginer toutes les surprises que l'auteur avait prévu."  
**"BANG"**  
Deadpool joue plutôt bien le rôle de narrateur, puisque, au moment où Wade hurle "BANG",  
la porte s'ouvre en grand, révélant une jeune fille rousse.  
Doren : Enfin j'te retrouve. C'est là que tu te cachais, espèce de Mauvais!

Boby : Comment... Comment êtes vous arrivée jusqu'ici !?  
Doren : Sa piste menait là. Et on m'a dit que j'étais attendue, à l'entrée.

D'un coup, Boby se rend compte que la jeune fille a une queue...  
Une queue d'écureuil ?!

* * *

...

* * *

Les mutants sont surpris, exceptés Magneto et Mystique.  
Leur véritable "allié aux pouvoirs immenses" est cette jeune fille.  
Mais, tous savent, pertinemment, que les apparences ne sont rien.

Puis, avant que Magneto ne puisse prendre la parole-  
Deadpool : Je vous présente _"Squirrel Girl"_!

Logan : La fille écureuil ? Attends-  
Deadpool : Hey, elle est autant _"La fille écureuil"_ que t'es _"Serval"_.

Logan : Pardon ?  
Enfin, encore désolé.  
*Wolverine baisse la tête en signe d'excuse*

Doren : C'est déjà pardonné. T'as détruit leur maison par accident.  
Par contre, ce mauvais, c'est une autre histoire...  
***Doren jette un regard noir à Deadpool***

* * *

X-23 : Tu connais grand frère ?  
Doren : Il combattait un type dans la forêt? Et, ce faisant, il a détruit un nid d'écureuil.

Logan : Je n'ai pas remarqué. _Dents-de-sabre_ accaparait toute mon attention.  
Cela fait des années, maintenant...

X-23 : _Les écureuils vont bien ?!_  
Doren : Oui, ils ont reconstruit un nid et ont des petits enfants, maintenant.

...

Malicia : Mais, et Deadpool alors ? Quel acte sans cœur a-t-il pu perpétrer ?  
Il a tué des écureuils pour le plaisir ?

_(Deadpoll, en fond sonore : C'est un truc que j'aurais fait si l'auteur était moins sensible.)_

* * *

Doren : Pourquoi je le hais ?! Mais parc'qu'il m'a-  
Deadpool : Ses lèvres ont vraiment un goût de noisettes!  
X-23 : **_Uggh..._**

  
_Doren saisit Deadpool par le col !  
_ Doren : **Espèce de mauvais-mauvais!** _Jamais j'te pardonnerais !_  
Deadpool : Pas sûr... Je crois que l'auteur nous "shippe"...

Logan : Mon dieu! Ce mec est vraiment barré!


End file.
